


you're a (transphobic) classic

by orphan_account



Series: who can't stop staring at the mirror [5]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Agender Character, Bigender Character, Genderfluid Character, Other, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 17:03:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7181513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All of FOB decides to go to a pizza place. They're met by a transphobic asshole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're a (transphobic) classic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [atavxnhxlen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/atavxnhxlen/gifts).



> (vaguely) based on the fic i listed as inspiration. 
> 
> like or comment if you liked it, thank you.
> 
> gifted to atavxnhxlen as they asked for more of trans!fob !

Allie gets out of her room with a pink wrist band and a smile in her lips. Joe is the first to see her; he hugs her and calls her by her name with ease.

It's been maybe a year since everybody came out, and they've been faced with transphobia and bigotry, but they're much happier now that they're all known as their gender.

Allie tweets something about genderfluid pride -- it's june 15th, after all. She's proud of who she is, and she's happy to be herself.

She's answered by heart emojis and support, and she tries to ignore the people calling her 'dad' or such masculine terms. It makes her kind of sick, as she has specified before that she prefers gender-neutral terms when she hasn't specified that.

Patrick gets into the room and kisses her cheek lovingly. "Should we go to a restaurant to celebrate your day? It's a lovely day, after all."

Allie nods with enthusiasm. "Sure! Let's go."

Patrick calls on the other band members and they decide to go to a pizza place. The place is comfortable and warm, and it's mostly empty at those hours.

It's when a waiter meets them that shit starts to go down. "Oh, hey! I didn't expect for Fall Out Boy to be here. Uh, what do you all sirs want?"

Patrick squints and Joe mutters something under his breath. Andy seems slightly uncomfortable and Allie feels a shudder go down her spine.

"We'd prefer if you used gender-neutral terms for all of us, mister," Andy says calmly, though there's a bit of tension in his words.

"But you're all men, though."

"We're not!" Allie explodes, not taking it anymore. "My name right now is Allie and I go by she her pronouns. Andy is bigender and goes by ze hir. Joe is agender and goes by he." She takes a deep breath, her sides flailing with pure anger. "The only boy here is Patrick, thank you very much."

The waiter sighs tiredly, obviously thinking this is all bullshit they made up. "Stop asking for special treatment," he says and takes out a notepad. "What do you want, anyway?"

"'Special treatment' my ass," Patrick spits angrily, and Joe grabs his hand so he doesn't go punch the waiter. "We're just asking us to respect us."

The waiter rolls his eyes. "If you'd leave, that would be better. Having such a disgrace like you -" he points at Allie, who's eyes snap wide open. " - will ruin our image anyway."

Joe lets out an inaudible hiss and he turns around. The rest of the band does too, and they leave in silence. Allie is kind of shaking by when they're out of the restaurant.

"Hey, you're not a disgrace," Patrick says, and it's followed by a kiss. "You're great and I love you lots."

Allie smiles faintly and nods, although vaguely. "I love you too."


End file.
